If this was a movie
by YoureTheOne
Summary: Changing "famous" scenes from movies and TV shows to Merthur scenes. Read the chapter titles/summaries if you don't want to be spoiled.
1. Brokeback Mountain

"This is just rubbish, Arthur!" Merlin shouted as he was walking through the woods with Arthur heavy on his heals.

"Well, excuse me for not wanting to get arrested!"

Merlin turned around "I understand you not wanting to tell people about us, but did you have to go and flaunt yourself with that…" he stopped his sentence, knowing that he couldn't just blurt out whatever he wanted, this was the prince after all "Girl"

"I didn't want to draw any suspicion towards us." Arthur said.

Merlin just gave him a nasty look and continued walking again.

"Merlin, stop it! This is ridiculous."

"I should just end this right now!" Merlin said between gritted teeth.

"Then why don't you?"

Merlin sharply turned around again "I wish I knew how to quit you!" He shouted "But every time I try you pull me back in, Arthur!"

Arthur was speechless.

"But, do you ever miss me? Do you ever think about me?"

"All the time" Arthur said "You're all I think about"

"I wish I could believe that"


	2. A Walk To Remember

Merlin had been sick for a long time; no one knew what was wrong with him. Not even Gaius. They had all been praying for a miracle. But nothing happened; Arthur had been sitting by his deathbed when he had died. He was holding his hand and the last words that escaped his mouth was "I'll always love you"

Arthur was sitting quietly opposite of Gaius, holding a cup of tea in his hands, it had gotten cold.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Arthur" Gaius said quietly.

Arthur looked up "I'm sorry he didn't get his miracle"

Gaius smiled gently "He did, it was you"

Arthur finally let himself cry.


	3. Gossip Girl (224)

This is a remake of the scene between Serena and Blair at prom in Gossip Girl s2.

"Are you alright?" Morgana asked as she sat down next to Merlin on the staircase to the castle.

Merlin quickly snapped out of the trance he was in "Yes milady" he said and noticed where they were "You really shouldn't be sitting here with me"

"To be honest, I don't really care" She said "Did something happen with you and Arthur?"

"It's more about what happened to him and Gwen" Merlin sighed and tried to keep the tears that was prickling in his eyes to burst out.

"Oh" Morgana said "He is such a prat!"

Merlin looked surprised "Milady!" He chuckled.

"What? I am neither a queen nor a princess; I do not care to be polite in a situation like this"

Merlin chuckled some more before his attention was drawn back to his shoes.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Morgana asked again.

Merlin nodded quietly "I guess fairytales end when they do for a reason"


	4. One Tree Hill (302)

**This part is from the Brooke/Lucas beach scene in season 3. This part the Merthur scene is set in a modern AU. **

"You got a second?" Merlin strolled up to Arthur, who was talking and making jokes with his footie friends and the cheerleaders. They had been going around in circles since the day they'd met. One of Arthur's friends, Gwaine, had introduced them.

"_Hey, look at us, we should all bond over being uncomfortably British here in the lovely state of California," Had been his exact words. _

_Arthur had grinned at him and called him an idiot on the first day they'd known each often, after Merlin had spilled his coffee all over him. Merlin had in return called him a spoiled clotpole and made a remark about how he felt bad for Arthur's servants who had to deal with his bitching. _

"_I'm sure you'd make a terrible servant." Arthur had replied. One week later they were sleeping together. _

Nothing exclusive off course, this was why Arthur had been skinny dipping with the cheerleaders an hour ago.

Merlin didn't care anymore, had never really given much effort to care about what people thought of him, only about doing what he felt was right.

"Sure, what's up?" Arthur had replied as he clutched his blue plastic cup with some terrible American drink in it.

Merlin shrugged and cast one last glance around at the people surrounding Arthur. "I'm the guy for you." He simply said.

"I know we're not exclusive, you have your fun," he continued, catching Arthur's attention. "But one of these days you're gonna realize it; I'm the guy for you, Arthur Pendragon."

Arthur stood there, completely frozen, like he was trying to grasp this new information. The people surrounding him were also staring, not sure they'd heard correctly over the loud music of the party that was currently surrounding them. Merlin was sure he could see Gwaine smirking though, as he cast a look at Percy.

"You'll see." Merlin said as he walked away, leaving Arthur with thoughtful look and a small smile on his lips.


	5. PS I love you

In his heart, Merlin knew Arthur was gone. So when he got up from bed and saw Arthur sitting on his couch, in the middle of his flat in London, wearing his old chainmail and watching cricket on the telly, Merlin should have known he was dreaming.

He walked over to him anyway and rested his chin on Arthur's shoulder. "I can't fall asleep alone." He said.

Arthur kept his eyes on the telly "I'm right here, love."

Merlin frowned "I had a terrible dream."

"Don't tell me." Arthur replied with a smile.

"I don't want to go outside, I want to stay here until-" _until you come back to me._

"Then stay here with me." Arthur replied casually.

Merlin straightened up and walked over to the other side of the couch, looking down at Arthur.

"I don't have a plan, Arthur." Merlin said desperately.

"That's okay, Merlin, your plans never work out, anyway." Arthur answered.

Merlin smiled to himself and as he lay down on the couch and looked up at Arthur. "That's true." He said as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep, even though he should know he was already asleep.

Merlin had waited for Arthur for almost three thousand years.


	6. Definitely maybe

So this time I remade more than one scene from the movie, because or else it's kind of hard to understand, it might be difficult anyway if you haven't seen it.

**Definitely maybe**

Arthur looked at Merlin with a puzzled look, really, he should practice proposing to Gwen with Merlin? Well, why the fuck not?

"Will you... um... marry me?" he then asked, way too much hesitation in his voice for Merlin's taste.

"No. What do you mean, Will you, um, marry me? I havent seen you in weeks! You dont look happy or excited about the prospect of our marriage! You are acting like such a dollophead! You're asking me to give up my - my freedom, my joie de vivre for an institution that fails as often as it succeeds? And why should I marry you anyway? I mean, why do you wanna marry me? Besides some bourgeois desire to fulfill an ideal that society embeds in us from an early age to promote a consumer capitalist agenda?"

Arthur's eyes were big as they could be as he exclaimed: "Oh! Oh, my God, and what is a dollophead, anyway?"

Merlin didn't answer, instead he just said: "You shouldve got on your knee."

"Just shut up! Here - I wanna marry you because youre the first person I wanna look at when I wake up in the morning, and the only one I wanna kiss goodnight." Arthur started, walking over to Merlin and tooka hold of his hands.

"Because the first time that I saw these hands, I couldnt imagine not being able to hold them. But mainly, when you love someone as much as I love you, getting married is the only thing left to do. So, will you, um, marry me?"

Merlin smirked at him. "Definitely. Maybe."

_You think it's ridiculous that I want to be a politician, don't you?_

_Merlin started chuckling before meeting Arthur's eyes "Yes."_

"_Thank you." Arthur answered sarcastically, unable to stop a small smile from showing on his lips._

"_No, no, I get the whole politician thing. It's easy to like you." Merlin said._

_Arthur's smile grew and then nodded "That's true, that's very true."_

_Merlin stopped and looked at him for a moment before answering: "I just wonder if you want people to like you a little too much."_

_This guy was weird, really weird, but then again, Arthur wasn't actually as normal as he let everyone believe either so. "That's also true. I should want them to hate me. I'm gonna start working on that right away, you got any tips for me?"_

_Merlin laughed " No, you're off to a great start, I'm hating you already, clotpole."_

"_Clotpole, really?"_

"How come you changed all names except hers?" Maya asked as Arthur filled up a bowl with cereal for himself

"What do you mean?" Arthur asked his daughter, trying to read those green eyes of hers.

"In the story, you know like mom wasn't named Gwen, but Emily, and Mithian's that Natasha lady who writes for that magazine... But you didn't change Merlin's. Why? You knew that I wouldn't think that was mom, Merlin's not a girl's name."

Arthur looked stunned for a moment, he hadn't even thought about it as he was telling the story. "Why - Why are you so concerned with this anyway?"

Maya looked sad for a moment "Because I want you to be happy."

"You know, Im happy." Arthur answered

Maya shook her head "Trust me, dad. You're not happy."

Arthur paused for a long time "Put on your coat."

Maya grinned.

Arthur looked hesitantly at Maya once before hitting the buzz button to Merlin's flat. "Hello, hi." Was all he was able to say once Merlin answered.

Merlin gasped and took his hand off the button. Arthur? What was he doing here? He should probably ask.

He hit the button again. "What are you doing here?"

Arthur didn't know what to say, so he just started mumbling something Merlin couldn't understand, before hearing a little girl's voice say: "Come on, dad, tell him."

"Who's that?" Merlin asked. What was going on?

Arthur leaned against the door and gave Maya a short look "That would my daughter, Maya." He answered.

Merlin puffed out in annoyance. Really? "That's cheating, you prat, you can't bring your daughter!"

"Well, yes, if you had any manners at all, you would let us in." Arthur answered. Maya looked up at him, her dad was so not the romantic type, no wonder this Merlin guy had to help her dad propose to her mom.

Nothing happened, so Arthur took his hand off the buzzer "I don't think he's gonna let us in, kid."

"I think you're wrong."

Arthur sighed heavily "Let's just go." He had been so stupid, why would Merlin let them in? It didn't make any sense.

"A little while longer, he'll let us in." Maya pleaded, that kid would be the death of him someday. So they made a deal, they'd count to thirty, and if Merlin hadn't let them in by then, they would go back to their posh apartment in London and never talk about this again.

They started counting.

"1, two, three…" He started counting, not knowing that Merlin could still hear them. Please, he wanted Merlin to open the door.

"Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen…" He'd do anything for a second chance. He continued counting, but Maya stopped and looked at him.

"If he lets us in, tell him the story, just like you told him, he'd know then, I know it."

Arthur stopped counting and looked down at his daughter "Know what?"

"I can't explain, he'll just know."

And if Arthur knew Merlin the way he thought he did, then off course he would know, he always knew.

They continued counting.

Once they'd dragged it on for a long as they could, until Maya wondered what came after 29 and three quarters, Arthur felt like giving up.

"Time to go." He said as they started walking down the streets.

"But this wasn't what was supposed to happen."

"I know." Arthur answered reassuringly.

"I thought Merlin would have heard us and then he'd run down the stairs and say…"

"What story?" Arthur could hear a familiar voice behind them asked as he turned around to see that goofy face he'd missed so much.

"What story?" Merlin asked again as he met Arthur's voice.

Maya started tugging at Arthur's coat and pushed him towards Merlin.

"I kept the book."

_Merlin laughed when he saw Arthur enter his bookstore._

"_I can't believe you're doing this, this is great." Was one of the first things Arthur had said._

"_Thanks." Merlin answered with a grin. _

"_You're still smoking?" Was the second thing he said._

"_I quit."_

"_Me too."_

_Merlin started rearranging some of the books on the shelf next to the counter._

"_Still living in the same loft?" _

"_Actually, I live right there." Merlin said and pointed at the building across the street._

"_Always on the cutting edge." Arthur replied. "Dating?"_

"_Not right now, there was this bloke named Gwaine though, didn't work out, I think I was too boring for him anyways."_

"_You, boring?"_

"_We're still friends though, how about you?"_

_Arthur had to smile and lowered his voice to a whisper "I got divorced."_

"_I know, I heard, I'm sorry." Merlin answered, trying to be serious._

"_Why?" Arthur had to ask as he leaned against the counter "You always said marriage was overrated."_

"_Yeah, guess you should have listened, huh? Arthur, always with the rings…" Merlin said, and Arthur could swear he was looking kind of smug._

"_Idiot." He muttered under his breath, still making sure Merlin heard him "So that wasn't why you and this Gwaine…?"_

"_No, I guess, something always seemed to be missing with Gwaine, you know?" And yes, Arthur did know._

"_It's good to see you."_

"_You too." Arthur was hesitant before pulling the book out from the bag he had brought "I have something for you."_

"_Oh" Merlin grinned and took the book from Arthur's hand before realizing what it was, he looked at Arthur like he'd just been given the crown jewels._

_There it was 'Le Morte D'Arthur', he opened it up. That stupid inscription from his father. Tears were welling in his eyes. Arthur had found it._

"_Thank you so much." He finally said "Where did you find this?"_

_Arthur swallowed "That's kind of hard to explain." He said "I've had it for while."_

"_How long?" Merlin asked, not understanding what Arthur was saying._

"_Years" he answered "I had it for years, I was supposed to give it to you, I really wanted to give it to you, I just couldn't and I don't know why."_

_Merlin's eyes were filling with tears again, but for an entirely different reason and Arthur hated himself for it. "I tried dropping it off once, but this guy was there, I'm guessing that was Gwaine, and I know there's no excuse, I just-"_

"_I think you should go, Arthur." Merlin cut him off, holding the book close to his chest._

"_Merlin…"_

"_You should go." Merlin said again and turned his back. So Arthur had taken his coat and left._

"I kept the book because it was the only thing I had left of you." Arthur said, and Merlin's expression softened. He looked over at Maya before meeting Arthur's eyes. His eyes sparkled and Merlin just stared at him for a moment before taking one more step and closing the space between them, nuzzling his face into Arthur's shoulder.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them he could see Maya staring curiously at them. "Oh" he said, letting go of Arthur "You must be Maya." He smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"You must be Merlin."

He took a step towards her, glanced back at Arthur, before grinning at the girl "So what happens now?"

"You invite us inside, and we tell you the story."

Merlin nodded "Okay." He said and took a hold of Maya's hand, and they started walking back to the flat, Maya and Merlin walked inside, but Arthur paused outside.

It took about five seconds for Merlin to run back outside, jump into Arthur's arms, lock his legs around Arthur's waist and kiss him.


	7. Snow WHite and the Huntsman

Arthur walked over to the body of the young boy he had learned to love over the last days. His pale skin was even paler and his hair even darker than before. He was dead. He had died and Arthur hadn't been able to stop it.

"_Who are you? Why does the queen want you dead?" was the first thing he had asked the pale boy._

"_You should know, you're the one hunting me, you prat." The boy had answered._

_Merlin._

Arthur took a deep breath as he approached the boy; it looked like he was sleeping. He hadn't known then of the young warlock's destiny. He had only tried protecting him.

"You deserved better than this, you were so great. I had a wife once, you know, her name was Guinevere, you were right, I was a prat, but she saved me and I loved her more than anything. There wasn't anything I would not do for her, and then suddenly, she was gone."

Arthur took a deep breath and stroked the short hair away from Merlin's face. "I left her out of my sight and she was gone, and I became myself again, a self I never cared for." He swallowed. "Until you, you remind me of her, you have a huge heart, like she did, and a great spirit, but now you're gone too. You both deserved better. I'm sorry, Merlin, I'm so sorry."

He closed his eyes and kissed him for the first and what he thought was the last time.


End file.
